1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cooking apparatus, an information display apparatus, a control method, a cooking tool, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a system has been proposed which supports cooking done by a user carrying a terminal, by providing recipe information from a server to the terminal (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-290955).
However, the above-described system needs to be further improved.